


Dark Souls & Tainted Hearts

by Luna0scura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Eventual Smut, Forced Marriage, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0scura/pseuds/Luna0scura
Summary: This takes place during The Dark World. Loki is rotting away in his jail cell. Having only his books to keep him company, he decides to respond to a prayer out of sheer curiosity and boredom, not realizing that it would turn out be his salvation.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, dom loki - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Dark Souls & Tainted Hearts

* * *

**The Prayer**

* * *

Luck has never been on your side; in fact, most times you felt as though if there was ever a slight chance for things to go wrong in your life, they always would. Tonight however, your prayers were answered.

  
“Pray tell, **mortal** , why on _Hel_ have you summoned me?” The venom with which he pronounced your worthlessness was lost by the silkiness of his voice.   
You turn around and instantly froze. Loki, the god of mischief himself was standing in your room, staring daggers at you. His body was translucent; surrounded in a green mist that your mind could only explain as magic. 

  
Alarms were ringing all thru your body, yet there you stood… frozen. _Scream_ ; your mind suggested. The god raised his eyebrows, physically repeating his questions. “I… III...” you Stuttered.   
Loki rolled his eyes in annoyance and shifted his body as if to charge you. _Run_ ; your mind now pleaded. “Well?” hissed Loki while holding his hands in his back.

  
“I don't know, sir” you responded. _Did you seriously just say sir?_ you thought. Loki frowned. “You don't know why you summoned **me** , or you didn't know that you **could**?” he countered. “Uh, I'm afraid the latter, sir”. _The fuck? What's with the sir? And why are you talking like this?_

  
“Pathetic” he scoffed. Loki instinctively took a step forward to further analyze you, not knowing that he was sealing the prayer. The green mist dissolved, and the god now stood before you, in the flesh. _RUN_ ; your mind now demanded. Your body however, was still frozen and much to your surprise, as was the god. 

  
_Holy fuck, he's so goddamn hot!_ you admired. Loki briefly inspected himself and chuckled darkly. “Was this all I needed to do this entire time to free myself?” he spoke. “Days wasting away in my cell and all I had to do was answer the prayer of a mewling quim?” he continued. 

  
“OK, considering my prayer was what actually released you, dial back the insults will ya?” you snapped, anger clearly beginning to rise. Loki raised an eyebrow. “Making demands of me already, **pet**?” his famous smirk was plastered on his face as he closed the distance between the two of you. He grabbed your chin, forcing you to look him in the eyes. 

  
“I don't take orders love, I **give** them! But you are correct, I supposed I should be grateful…” his lips ghosting over yours “Do tell, what did you offer for this little reunion to take place?” his smirk now slightly sinister. 

  
“M… my virtue, sir” you shyly respond. “Ah, a maiden then, even better” he whispers to himself as he eyes you up and down. “Tell me little one, what was it you wanted from me?” he asks as he snakes an arm around your waist to pull you flush against his body to further inspect you. “Revenge” you answer. “mmmm I see, and **now**?” he whispers in your ear. There's no need for you to answer, really. He can clearly see the lust in your eyes, feel the increase in your body temperature, and hear the stampede in your pulse.

  
He grabs the back of your neck and a gasp escapes your lips when he traces your jugular vein with his nose. “Fear is not the only thing I can **smell** , pet” he says softly as he kisses your neck. You close your eyes and press your lips tightly to hold back moans when he starts licking and biting it. 

  
“What's your name darling?” he asks, bringing you back from your trance. “Y/N” you barely manage to answer. “Y/N” he repeats, “you smell absolutely divine”. His lips crash unto yours, devouring. The sudden realization of where this in going makes you attempt to shove him off, but his hand behind your neck and his arm around your waist has you pinned to his body. 

  
You feel him smile against your lips. “My, you **taste** even better” he whispers darkly. Loki pushes you onto the bed and you hear your bedroom door lock. “Can't wait to try the rest of you, love” His aquamarine eyes bore into yours; he licks his lips as his hand pins your wrists above your head. His other hand forcefully grips your throat. “Allow me to **thoroughly** thank you, Lady Y/N” he says as his teeth pull on your bottom lip and your clothing suddenly vanishes. “for my salvation”. 


End file.
